MCL-Peggy's Apology
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: She was a reporter and like any other reporter she was thorough and detailed in her work. Only problem was it was nothing but lies. Now she thinks back on what she did, Her thoughts, her discoveries to find she was wrong. She thought she knew it all, but all it did was leave a hole in her heart, it will never leave. It will always be a constant reminder...she was wrong


Peggy's Apology

**Author Notes: Oks this is a one shot based on my second story Dreaming of Memories. Took place after my characters victory with Deborah. I don't own MCl, please read and review ^_^**

_3rd P.O.V_

_She was a woman of pride. Facts were her life and rumors were her pleasure. She'd commit crime after crime to find and exploit the juiciest of stories. A reporter is one who scopes both high and low for the truth_

_A journalist's duty is to reveal to the public the greatest of secrets, no matter where, when nor who they came from. But alas even the best of the best fall. All it takes is one screw up that jeopardizes everything._

_Everyday she would go to school, scour every hall, talking to every and any classmate, and research all she could on her topics. Just so she could say she was right. At first she did pretty well, people would come to her for anything and everything._

_As time went her stories started to go overboard. An interesting yet truthful article becomes sketchy and dramatic with lies from head to toe. Time and time again she would make enemies for the crap she made._

_But she would always deny her faults. Point the finger, share or even enforce the blame to protect herself. Despite the shame she feels when she writes the fantasies she moves on. She wanted to be noticed, she wanted the attention she desired._

_But if you were to ask her, if there was even one story or article that she feels shame or even guilt and remorse for. She would say only three words. __"__**Sheena Angel Rose." **__And then she would tell you her point of view._

_Flashback-Peggy's P.O.V_

_"__**Ohh sob, Peggy! Something terrible happened."**__I turn my head from the notes I was reading to find Deborah Rodgers. She's an athlete, a musician, a straight A student and the best person to go to for inside info. _

_"__**What's up Debbie?" **__She's covered with scrapes, tears plopping onto the floor. __ "__**It-it's horrible. Sheena was being such a bully! She was threatening an underclassman, and when I went up to her about it...She pushed me!"**_

_I raise my eyebrow. Sheena Angel Rose? I ask for confirmation and she nods. I scan through the files I 'borrowed' from the student council's office. Let's see 17 years old. Eye color green, hair color white/blond…_

_She doesn't look like she'd cause any harm, but bias is taboo for a reporter. One must look on the outside and get a perspective on the inside. Deborah's story corroborates from the information I had gathered. But to be absolutely sure I decided to follow her.  
>I found her in the library. I noticed her hugging a boy affectionately...a close relationship those two had. I snapped a photo. Not long after that Kenten Jacobs military man with a hunger for weapons and cookies holds her not too long afterwards.<em>

_Another picture is taken and I sprint off. I talk to Deborah, as well as others. __ '__How could I not see it before...Sheena is a menace! Behind those pretty looks and kind politeness is a devil waiting to spring.__' __I make the article and it spreads like wildfire. Soon enough everyone was reading it._

_Time Skip..._

_I never thought...it was wrong. I didn't feel bad at the time. Even though I saw her getting beaten and yelled at. Even when Castiel threatened her with Kim and the others. Not one time did I feel bad about it, ignoring her, watching Iris and Melody and amazingly Violet talk about her. _

_She didn't fight it, which only made me even more confident with my conclusions. It just made her look all the worse. She knew she was wrong, she just didn't think she'd get caught. But then...she didn't go to school._

_Everyday I overheard her friends talking about her wondering if she was ok. __"__**Damn it all why won't Sheena let us help her. She knows the crap Peggy and the others are saying are lies, but she won't fight back!"**_

_Nathaniel grips Kenten's shoulder. __"__**Last thing she wants is for you to get into trouble on her behalf. If she fights back it'll make herself and those who stand by her worse off then they already are. She can handle herself. This will blow over eventually."**_

_I started to see things in a new light, time went by and then the break in of the school...I realized how wrong I was, how foolish the entire school body became. Worst off...the one person who most likely wouldn't have minded to see us fall…_

_Not only saved everyone who had wronged her...but paid for it. I snuck into the hospital and checked out her medical record. She would be permanently blind in her eye, and deal with a lifetimes worth of mental trauma._

_People including myself would constantly knock on her door so we could properly apologize. We were pushed away, she refused to see us. And who could blame her. My mistakes were huge, without realizing it I committed serious taboo, because I stuck and listened to Deborah's words._

_It became all the worst when I spoke to Iris...she told me how Sheena refused their apologies...not because we weren't forgiven, but due to the fact that she had her guard up. She would rather spend her life living a falsehood of people thinking she hated them._

_The accept their remorse and regret just so she breaks again with a similar situation. I'm a coward, a liar, a selfish person...No matter how successful I'll ever be in the future. I'll always look back on what happened._

_Not a day will go by where I don't think about the chaos I caused...sure Rodger started it, but I got involved and now I can't face her. Maybe one day I'll see Sheena again, and I'll properly say sorry to her...even if she doesn't forgive me, the least I could do is apologize._


End file.
